Trois anges
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Que pensent Balthazar et Anna de Castiel? Peuvent-ils lui pardonner pour ses erreurs?
1. Balthazar

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici un TwoShot sur ce que pensent Balthazar et Anna de Castiel. Ceci est un cadeau à Choup37 (:**

**Première partie: Balthazar (et ses blagues à deux Ba'al)**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ah, Cassie, celui-là...c'est Castiel, son vrai nom, mais Cassie ça lui va bien aussi. En fait, tous les noms qu'on lui donne vont bien. Ange du Jeudi parce qu'il est né un jeudi, et Cas'...j'en parle pas. Ca fait trop mignon à mon goût, moi j'préfère Cassie, ça fait plus enfant et mon Castiel est encore un enfant ! Son âge ? A peu près le mien...à quelques 200 ans d'écart, mais c'est très petit ça ! Si vous voulez savoir mon avis sur ce crétin superbement sexy, bah, je peux vous le donner.

Déjà, je peux vous dire que nous avons tous partagé ensemble. Mon petit Cassie, il était avec moi tout le temps. Lorsque déjà nous étions des trucs rikiki nommés bébés, nous partagions le même berceau dans les nuages. Cassie se rapprochait toujours de moi, il voulait être dans mes bras et moi aussi. Je vous interdis de commenter cette partie là, compris ?! Et puis on nous nourrissait avec la même chose, on avait le même biberon, un biberon avec des dessins d'enfant ange dessus, une peinture très...artistique de Gabriel. Un jour peut-être que vous verrez comment dessinait ce pauvre Gaby, promis !

Je disais donc que Cassie et moi étions très proches, au point de prendre nos bains et douches ensemble, de partager les mêmes jeux, le même lit, pas dans le sens que vous vous imaginez, on s'entend bien, hein ?! Quoi, vous doutez de ma parole ? J'y reviendrais plus tard, petits scélérats moustiques humains que Papa adore mater ! Parce qu'en plus vous croyez qu'il se fout de vous ? Moi j'vous le dis, Papounet adore vous mater, surtout les femmes...enfin bref, reprenons là où j'en étais, voulez-vous ?

J'adorais reluquer Cassie, c'est vrai. Ses petits cheveux noirs toujours emmêlés, ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui vous savez ? Cassie a pris un véhicule qui avait des points communs avec lui : les cheveux toujours en bataille, les yeux bleus perçants qui vous donne la chair de poule quand il penche sa superbe tronche de macaque sur le côté. Et oui les amis, ce truc il me l'a fait au moins 541 641 594 666 fois...dur de compter ? Bah on va dire plus d'un milliard de fois alors ! Et je peux vous dire que j'ai eu envie de le gifler au moins plus de deux milliards de fois, c'est quoi cette manie ?! Y en a une qui a attrapé sa manie aussi, n'empêche...Naomi, très bien roulée pour une pétasse ! Euh...vous me comprenez hein ? C'est pas que c'est une pétasse, mais sa poitrine et ses longues jambes me narguent tellement...oui, je reviens à Cassie !

J'aime toujours le regarder, mais cette fois je ne le reluque plus parce que nous ne sommes plus les petits diablotins d'autrefois. Avant nous étions heureux, nous nous chamaillions, parfois Anaël venait nous rejoindre avec Uriel, mais maintenant, nous ne jouons plus. Nous sommes une armée céleste désormais, une armée sous l'aile de Michel, cet enfoiré qui se tape...nan en fait je ne veux même pas vous le dire, vous risqueriez de vomir. Quoi, si je vous dis qu'il se tape Raphaël quand elle prend un véhicule de jolie petite femelle, vous allez vomir ! Et c'est toujours le même véhicule : cheveux noirs, yeux bruns, petite poitrine, et croyez-moi j'ai bien regardé, costume noir, n'empêche le noir c'est mieux que le gris, et aussi, la peau noire. On peut dire que Raph' adore garder les mêmes habitudes...

Ouais, je disais que Cassie et moi ne sommes plus très jeunes malgré nos Grâces parfaitement conservées et nos plumes qui n'ont pas une seule ride, et ça je vérifie chaque matin mes plumes donc vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, et que donc nous ne nous amusons plus. Vous en avez marre de mon humour à deux Ba'al ? Vous pensez que je cache un truc gros comme le cul de Madonna ? Bah...vous avez raison, même si j'ai du mal à l'avouer.

Je vous disais tout à l'heure que je ne reluquais plus Cassie et que nous ne faisions pas ce que vous pensez quand nous dormions dans le même lit. J'aimerais pourtant qu'on fasse ce que vous, pauvres petites choses vraiment bizarres, lisez, c'est-à-dire...baiser ou faire l'amour, ça dépend de vos expressions.

Je préfère dire faire l'amour, parce qu'avec Cassie, ça ne peut pas être autrement. Il a une Grâce si fragile et influençable, je ne veux pas le briser. Alors qu'Uriel se fichait bien de le voir blessé, moi je voulais qu'il reste sur un lit de nuage pour se reposer. Quand Anna lui disait simplement que tout allait bien, moi je voulais la pousser et prendre Cassie dans mes bras. J'ai toujours su qu'il était fragile, ce petit ange. Il n'a pas sa place parmi les emplumés, ouais, et ça je l'ai remarqué trop tard je crois...parce que maintenant je suis au ciel, et Cassie m'a tué. Je ne peux pas dire de mensonge : je ne lui en veux pas de m'avoir transpercé le ventre avec sa lame, je lui en veux de ne pas avoir écouté ma Grâce qui chantait de...amour pour lui ?

Car oui, petits moustiques, sous mes airs de petit plaisantin, je cache un minuscule secret. J'ai perdu mon affection pour Castiel il y a bien longtemps, elle a été remplacée par de l'amour. Pas vraiment de l'amour comme vous pouvez ressentir avec votre...compagne ou compagnon, ça dépend, c'est un niveau en dessous mais c'est quand même de l'amour. Je sais que je ne devrais pas l'aimer comme ça, parce que nous sommes frérots et presque jumeaux, 200 ans d'écart seulement, c'est peu pour les célestes.

Ah Cassie, j'ai toujours su que j'allais être lié à toi...et que tu allais me buter, accessoirement. Si j'ai fichu le camp de notre havre de paix, c'était à cause de toi. Je voulais que l'on se revoit ailleurs qu'au Paradis, je me serais senti...sale de t'avouer mes sentiments bizarres pour toi là bas, alors que Papa nous interdit l'inceste...bon, je te l'accorde, Michel et Raph' dérogent à la loi, et je ne te parle même pas de Esper, Ion et Naomi...ni de Zachariah et Virgile, pendant que j'y suis.

Allez Cassie, laisse-moi partir, je te laisserais aussi sortir de ma petite vie qui se finira dans mon nouveau Paradis. J'ai toujours cru en toi, petit Castiel. Même si tu te prendras pour Dieu dans quelques instants, même si tu détruiras la moitié du Paradis, même si tu tueras presque tous les anges. Je t'aimerais toujours, Castiel. Comme un frère, comme un meilleur ami. Comme ma raison de vivre...j'aurais bien aimé faire un ménage à 12 avec toi et quelques autres connaissances, cela dit. Et t'enlever ce foutu et maudit balai que tu portes entre tes petites fesses, mais je sais déjà qui t'enlèvera ça...et non petit cœur, ça ne sera pas Dean. Ni Sam...moi je parie sur Crowley plus tard ! Mais pitié, ne perds pas ta si précieuse virginité dont tout le monde parle avec une prostituée ! Ou un prostitué, ça dépend de tes goûts, trésor.

Cassie ? T'es mon petit trésor à moi, même si j'ai une toute petite envie de te foutre la raclée de ta vie pour ce que tu vas faire, mais Papa a décidé que c'était ton destin, alors obéis lui. Nous t'aimons tous, Castiel. T'es pas un ange pour rien, t'es pas un humain pour rien non plus.


	2. Anna

**Hi! Entre une connexion vraiment merdique, je peux vous poster la suite de ce petit TwoShot portée sur les pensées d'Anna.**

**Bonne lecture et appréciez le point de vue de notre ange adorée!**

* * *

Si vous me demandiez ce que je pense de Castiel, je vous répondrais que je pense beaucoup de choses sur lui. Je m'appelle Anaël, pour commencer, et je suis...j'étais dans la même garnison que Castiel. Uriel était avec nous également, j'étais leur capitaine. Nous étions une dizaine dans cette garnison, et de tous les anges que je commandais, Castiel était le plus loyal et celui qui prenait le plus de décisions sans me consulter, mais ça me plaisait, parce que chaque décision se révélait être nécessaire malgré quelques bourdes.

Je me demandais souvent comment Castiel faisait pour penser de lui-même, je me suis dit au départ qu'il n'était pas comme nous, qu'il était un usurpateur, mais en fait, j'avais tord. Je l'ai vite su, parce qu'il prenait toujours des décisions en voulant éviter le plus de pertes, que ce soit du côté de notre titanesque famille, ou que ce soit du côté de nos protégés humains.

Aujourd'hui, alors que je repose en paix dans le ciel avec tant de nos frères et sœurs, j'observe Castiel et, honnêtement, je crois que ce qu'il a fait est de ma faute.

Vous voulez une explication ? Je crois que j'ai donné le mauvais exemple. Vous souvenez de moi ? Anna, rousse, yeux verts. J'étais un ange tout ce qu'il y avait de modèle et de juste avant de tomber dans un piège de l'humanité. Je suis devenue un ange déchu, mais je l'ai fais de mon propre chef, parce que j'ai suivi le comportement de Castiel. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était la volonté propre, alors j'ai décidé de tester, et j'ai regardé de plus près les humains. Je voulais tellement les approcher, me montrer à eux, jouer avec les nouveaux nés, converser avec leur mère pour savoir quel effet cela faisait de porter un être dans son ventre, regarder les hommes et voir comment ils étaient constitués.

Et je suis tombée, je me suis arrachée les ailes pour être une de les leurs. De protectrice de l'humanité je suis devenue aussi brusquement qu'il était possible une protégée de mon ancienne famille. Et neufs mois plus tard, je renaissais sous forme de nourrisson. Pourquoi dis-je que Castiel tient de moi ? Parce que 24 ans après être tombée, je l'ai rencontré, je lui ai de nouveau appris le goût de la volonté propre, et pour ça je m'en veux.

Ce n'était pas Dean Winchester qui allait le faire changer, il y a contribué, mais je l'ai aussi aidé. Nous devions être deux à le faire céder à la tentation d'une liberté que nous, les anges, ne connaissions pas. Ensuite, Castiel s'est dévoué entièrement à Dean, et vous connaissez la suite. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir entrainé Castiel dans mon crime.

Il ne s'est pas coupé les ailes, mais il a outrepassé ses fonctions. Les protecteurs du Paradis ont bien essayé de le ramener à la raison, mais rien n'y a fait, Castiel ne pouvait pas être changé. Il faut croire que Père voulait qu'il soit ainsi. Il voulait qu'à chaque fois que son fils ne comprenne pas quelque chose, il penchait la tête sur le côté, ses yeux bleus scrutant les personnes face à lui, il voulait que son fils ne sache pas ce que voulait dire 'espace personnel', il voulait sans doute aussi que son fils détruise le Paradis pour ensuite mieux le reconstruire.

Castiel n'a jamais été comme nous, ça ne peut être que le Dieu qui nous a abandonné qui a fait ça. Il ne nous a probablement pas abandonné, car je le sens près de moi dans mon repos éternel, mais nous avons tous cru qu'il avait disparu en nous abandonnant à notre sort. Même Castiel a fini par perdre foi en Père.

Et quelque part, c'est de ma faute de l'avoir tenté de se libérer de cette emprise invisible que les archanges avaient sur nous. J'en ai payé le prix, mais je n'en veux pas à mon petit frère de nous avoir trahis, car je sais qu'il ne pensait qu'au bien du Paradis. Et qu'il ne voulait pas commettre les actes atroces qu'il a commis. Castiel, c'est une contradiction à lui seul, mais il ne cherche qu'à faire le bien. C'est sa raison de vivre, douter, aimer, protéger.


End file.
